


Looks More Like Queer Street

by Ms Sonny Joon (PoppyECM)



Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bisexuality, Book DJ Hyde, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canon Compliant, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Holt Hyde is DJ Hyde, Kissing, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Holt Hyde/Invisi Billy, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, everyone is bi, everyone is poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyECM/pseuds/Ms%20Sonny%20Joon
Summary: After a rough breakup with his first girlfriend Invisi Billy finds himself falling hard for local wild child/bad boy DJ (Holt) Hyde. With his best friend now away at college how will Billy navigate his feelings, his new found passion for fashion and his place in the newly opened Monster High without her? Not to mention his new crush is the alter ego of hard working Jackson Jekyll who already has a girlfriend! Are they setting themselves for heartache or will these teens actually buck up and learn a few lessons about love?Set after the original book series (Immediately after Monster High 4 - Back and Deader Than Ever) but with heavy inspiration from the animated series/movies. Contains characters from the books that don't feature in the animated series/movies. Title taken from The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde.
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Draculaura/Clawd Wolf, Holt Hyde & Jackson Jekyll, Holt Hyde/Frankie Stein, Invisi Billy & Candace Carver, Invisi Billy/Holt Hyde, Invisi Billy/Holt Hyde/Frankie Stein, Invisi Billy/Spectra Vondergeist, Melody Carver/Jackson Jekyll
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Back and RADer than Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic! Got some chapters written so I'm going to try and upload every week, pray for me... 
> 
> To give context for those who haven't read the Monster High books by Lisa Harrison (which I can definitely recommend, I love them!) erm SPOILERS cause this takes place at the end of the series but with relatively minimal reference to the most of the series.
> 
> For context at the end of the series the monsters (or RADs) have come out of hiding and now live in the light with their normie neighbours in New Salem. Mertson High has been shut down and replaced with the new Monster High, opened by Dracula himself. Melody Carver and Frankie were the main characters of the books, Candace Carver is Billy's best friend and they have just come back from a summer trip to Paris that Billy and Spectra (dating) tag along invisibly to avoid paying for flights. Now they're back and so it begins....

“Oh thank god it’s hot!” Candace heaved a grateful sigh as she crosses the tarmac from her plane to the airport, a quick taste of the heavy American air before she was stuck in a queue to get through customs. 

“It wasn’t exactly cold in Paris.” A quiet voice said from her right, a smile curling up the edges of his words. 

“Well, it’s no West Coast. Europe is pretty, sure, but it’s not my natural habitat.” She replied, flicking her hair from one shoulder to the other and sorting it out in the reflection of a nearby window.

“I thought the Gucci store in Beverly Hills is your natural habitat.” The voice chuckled, lighting a grin on Candace’s face. A woman in a large sun hat in front turned to give her a strange look, without pausing to think Candace waved her phone at the woman and lifted it to her ear as if it had been there the whole time. 

“Boy’s got lip for sure, are you sure you wanted to bring him back?” She sassed into the locked phone, sending a wink towards the male voice to her right once the woman had turned away. 

“You couldn’t leave me behind, you’d miss me too much.” He grinned, nudging her gently in the ribs. “Oh, better hang up soon, you’re nearly at the front of the queue.” He mumbled, Candace looked ahead and smiled. 

“I sure would! See you soon, babe!” She gushed over-sweetly into the phone before ‘hanging up’ and reaching into her back to pull out her passport instead. As Candace stepped up to the booth when called the scent of lavender wafted in a cool breeze by her then a moment later a hand brushed her back but she knew better than to look for it’s source. Instead she kept her focus on her bright smile charming the security agent checking her back into Oregon. 

“Candy, darling! We’re over here!” A tall, tanned, perfectly symmetrical specimen of a man called, reaching up a toned arm to wave to her. Under his other arm an equally beautiful woman waved her own elegant limb to welcome the teen back from her trip. Beau and Glory, in their usual fashionable beauty, stood centre stage in the arrivals lounge with their younger daughter stood beside them. Melody was Candace’s opposite in a lot of ways. Sleek black hair next to blonde beach waves, nearly-black eyes next to clear blue, grunge next to pop, alternative next to popular. Yet all the same, dressed in a dark hoodie with golden feathers throughout her hair, Melody grinned and waved to her sister.

“Hi daddy!” Candace crowed, a skip in her step as she sped over, dropping her suitcases and hugging her parents tightly. 

“Oh, it’s good to have you back, sweetheart!” Glory cooed, taking in the sight of her eldest with a proud smile. 

“I was only gone six weeks, mom. Miss me?” She grinned, holding out her arms to invite Melody into a sisterly hug. She bounced forwards for a tight squeeze and left a golden feather behind on Candace’s faux fur collar.

“Not long enough.” Melody teased as she pulled back, sticking her tongue out at her sister and getting an equally rude look in return. Behind Candace one of the suitcases opened and a long purple coat was tugged on to 5’6 shoulders, a long blue hoodie also rose into the air and settled onto slightly shorter and broader shoulders. 

“Billy, Spectra! Nice to see you both, did you enjoy your trip?” Beau smiled, clapping his hand onto the hoodie’s shoulder. 

“Yes, sir.” The soft voiced coat hummed, zipping up the smaller suitcase and lifting the handle with her invisible hands.

“Sure did!” Billy grinned, putting his hood up to form the shape of his head and nodding. “It was so much fun, wasn’t it, Candy?” He jabbed her in the shoulder, stealing her parents nickname.

“Yup,  _ William _ .” She shot back, pushing his shoulder in return. 

“Ahh, you wound me!” 

“Whatever. We have photos!” Candace linked arms with her mother and started walking towards the exit. Billy picked up the large suitcase skipped to catch up and keep pace with her. From what everyone else could see, though, the dark hoodie bobbed around in the air a bit before the suitcase lifted itself and started following. Melody shook her head in amusement and followed by her father’s side. 

“Yeah, sure, we’ve got photos but you never manage to catch my good side.” Billy complained. 

“You don’t have a good side!” 

“I do!” 

“Telling me to take a picture of a floating pair of jeans because your butt makes them look good doesn’t count.” 

“You’re so mean to me.” Glory giggled and Melody couldn’t help but laugh too. The besties were back and Salem better watch out. 

“Spectra, can we give you a lift back home?” Beau asked as the group left the airport. The purple coat turned back and Billy’s hooded head turned away a little.

“Oh no, I’m sorted. Thank you though.” Spectra replied, her voice light and ever so slightly whispery. Melody wondered if all ghosts sounded like her. 

“Well, only if you’re sure.” Beau nodded. “Thank you for keeping our baby company.” 

“Dad!”

“It’s alright, thank you for taking me. I’ll see you later.” She said replied, waving briefly before turning and walking swiftly away towards the bus stops. 

“Bye!” Candace called after her, tugging Billy to take her other arm as they started walking towards the car park. 

“I thought you and Spectra were dating, Billy? Is everything okay?” Glory asked, look around Candace towards him.

“Yeah, uh, everything’s fine.” He nodded quickly, not turning to look back at her and tightening his grip a little on Candace’s arm. “She’s just ready to get back home. Everything’s fine.” Melody didn’t believe him for a second but he didn’t sound particularly upset and she supposed it wasn’t any of her business.

“So how’s  _ B-Oregeon _ been?” Candace asked, loud and quick to rescue him from the subject.

“I thought you liked living here!”

“I do now but, come on, it’s gotta have been boring without me.” 

“Oh, of course, your majesty. We haven’t been back long ourselves, Melody’s tour ended last week so we’ve only really been properly home for the past two.” Glory gestured elegantly with her slender hand, nails painted nude pink to bring understated colour to her casual white summer wear. 

“Oh yeah, how was the last leg of the tour? It sounded amazing!” Billy turned his head to glance back at Melody as they approached the car. 

“There’s nothing like it, it was incredible, but I’m not gunna lie I’m glad to be back. Travelling, performing and dealing with DJ got pretty tiring.” Melody grinned as Beau unlocked the vehicle and they started climbing in. 

“Oh I’m sure DJ would love to hear you say that.” Billy sniggered, folding himself into the middle seat between the girls and tugging the hoodie down over his knees. 

“I’m teasing. Though sometimes their switching back and forth gave me whiplash. Thank god I got the hang of telling them apart because I think Jackson would’ve actually stabbed me if he found out how many times I accidentally tried to organise dates with DJ.” She replied with an eye roll. 

“Well, they don’t exactly look very different do they.” Candace hummed as she checked her manicure. 

“DJ’s got more stubble now.” Billy pointed out, strangely quickly but no one seemed to notice.

“Urgh, don’t even start me on that. Between him and Nine-Point-Five there were always tiny hairs all over the sinks and baths in our hotels.” Melody groaned.

“Is she the one with-?”

“The half finger? Yup. She said she liked your hat.”

“Oh yeah! I like that hat too.” Billy grinned. “So what are they up to now? The band, I mean.”

“Oh they’re just trying to set up some local gigs before school starts, we’re thinking of doing an album next year.”

“No way! That’s awesome!”

“Way to go, Melly! Soon we’ll be seeing you up there with all the actually famous bands.”

“Shut up!”

Before they knew it the car was turning the corner on to the all too familiar Radcliffe Way, cul-de-sac home to New Salem’s first RAD settlers. Dracula’s gothic mansion loomed over the sidewalk like it could leave a permanent shadow, the Wolf’s house ever-overflowing with energy and children, the faint hum of generators coming from the sleek Stein residence and of course the two less obvious but equally radical homes at the apex of the street. One house home to the Jekyll family, garden scientifically neat and bursting with colour, the net curtains holding back personality that once had to remain in Hyde-ing. Right next door proudly sat the Carver’s modern but rustic home complete with an indoor pool and now-fixed air conditioning. The green BMW pulled smoothly into the driveway under Beau’s control and parked as if it had never even moved. 

“Home, fabulous, home!” Candace sighed as she hopped out of the car, Billy caught Glory’s relieved smile. He knew Candace hadn’t exactly been very happy to move to Orgeon at first but while they were in Paris she had definitely missed home. They all got out of the car and carried the bags inside, the first thing Candace did was open her suitcase and throw a pair of pink shorts at Billy. “Get that bootie covered, boy. It’s rude to come over naked and not go straight for the bed.”

“Candace!” Beau said, scandalised, while Billy just laughed as he pulled on the shorts and his ass took shape under the hoodie. 

“Knock knock!” 

“Hey hey.” Billy froze then defrosted at Melody’s response as she went over to kiss her boyfriend hello. He had missed his friend, Jackson Jekyll, over the summer, of course, but video chatting with his alter ego DJ Hyde while they were on tour had be pretty great too. Perhaps a little more than great...

“Hey man, great to  _ see _ you.” Jackson grinned as Billy turned to face him.

“Looking good, _Two-Face_.” Billy shot back, going in for a hug with an invisible smile. Jackson was cool, smelled of Old Spice and oil pastels, and Billy could definitely see what Melody saw in him even if Candace thought he was too geek for her chic. The guys pulled back and Jackson’s dark hazel eyes automatically looked into the hood Billy was wearing and almost managed to meet the boy’s invisible eyes but not quite. Having been gone from view for several years now Billy was used to people not making eye contact but there was a small thrill when people tried. 

“How was Paris?”

“French. The tour?”

“Sweaty.” Jackson shrugged, Melody slapping his arm as she walked past. “It was fun. We had a good time.”

“Jekyll.” Candace appeared at Billy’s shoulder and stood toe to toe, albeit slight to the left, with Jackson, staring him down with a look cold enough to freeze a Parisian boy’s ego and send him running. Billy had seen it happen.

“Carver.” Jackson nodded, squaring up to her.

“Been keeping my little sis’ happy?”

“Candace!” She ignored Melody’s whine and folded her arms.

“Always trying to.” He assured her easily. 

“Good!” The facade went as quickly as it came, Candace smirked and pulled Jackson into a hug. “Nice to see you again, kiddo.” 

“Yeah, you too.” Jackson chuckled, sending Billy an eye roll over her shoulder. “Hey, where’s Spectra?”

“Ah erm she went back to home. You know, fair enough, she had bags and stuff.” Billy said awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and going to join Candace at the breakfast bar where she ruffled his hair.

“Yeah, home girl missed home, girl.” She added breezily.

“You guys okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re good.” Billy nodded quickly, lying. “We’re good.”

  
  
  



	2. Catch, Slap, Slide, Link, Bump.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace and Billy go out in Salem, welcoming themselves back home in style! They also have a good ol' feelings jam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus update! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! x

Billy straightened his button up and sighed as he checked what he could see of himself in the mirror. Floating cuffed jeans- casual. Floating green button down- neat. He looked just fine. It was nice to be able to walk into a club actually wearing clothes, not because he was actually 18 yet but because they were going out with Melody and being a Siren she could get them into anywhere. It must be nice to have the ability to change how people saw you. Billy shook away that thought, Melody issues with her RAD powers too. He couldn’t turn visible and she had to watch her mouth. Nothing was easy as a teenager, even a superpowered one, but they got by and being jealous of each other only lead to trouble. He had to admit that life had been more fun now that the secret was out and all of New Salem knew monsters walked among them. 

“Come on, babe, we’re gunna paint the town.” Candace crooned, striking a pose in the doorway to her bathroom. 

“And all that jazz.” Billy snapped back with double finger guns and an invisible wink. She laughed, grabbed his hand and they headed downstairs to join the others.

“You’ll have fun.” Candace insisted, glancing over at the passenger seat. Melody and Jackson seemed pretty distracted by each other in the back seat so Billy didn’t worry too much about them listening in.

“I just don’t want it to be awkward again, or to argue with her.” He sighed, picking at his cuffs.

“You like her still?”

“Yes.” 

“You wanna date her still?”

“Yes.” He insisted.

“Then get your groove on! Look, things might be a little rocky but if you actually wanna keep this thing going then you can’t just avoid her. That would just be textbook uncool.” Candace told him, eyes on the road and no nonsense. 

“I know, I know. Just… stick close, yeah?”

“You got it, babe.” Candace smiled, the Real Friendship Smile that warmed his chest and soothed his tense shoulders like a massage. “Promise me you’ll have fun.”

“Promise.”

“Yeah!” She held out her hand so he slapped it, caught it, slid their fingers apart, linked pinkies and bumped fists. Their special handshake. “Woo!”

“Woo!” Melody echoed from the back with a laugh, Jackson saying something to suck her back into their own little world in the back. Billy managed a smile, maybe things were going to be okay.

  
  


“Come on! Let’s go to the dressing rooms!” Spectra pulled on Billy’s wrist and stumbled when he didn’t give and follow. 

“Nah, I’d rather stay out here.” He glanced back to where Candace was dancing to the first song the DJ had cranked up now that tonight’s band were gone from the stage. 

“I need a local story to get my readers back on board, apparently the singer’s got a twin sister that sings all the vocals but isn’t allowed to go on stage.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“Eh!” Billy felt her shug where their hands were joined. “Look it’ll be fun. You like sneaking backstage.”

“I’m not in the mood, I just wanna dance.” Billy looked down as a silence stretched between them in the noisy club room. He shuffled his feet and furrowed his brow, someone bumped into him as they jumped about but he easily shifted out of their way. 

“Whatever.” Spectra’s voice was cold like her breath and she was gone. Billy took a deep breath. 

The music surround him couldn’t drown out his spiralling thoughts. Idiot, he should’ve just gone with her, but then that meant being alone and things would have been even more awkward. At least she might have liked him again if he had, but he would have liked himself a little less. Spying on small time bands used to be funny but the more Candace dragged him into the spotlight and taught him how it felt to be seen, and the wilder Spectra’s stories got on her blog the less appealing sneaking about became. He was still all for a practical joke but, as Frankie was quick to tell him, Spectra didn’t care for her an honest reputation and that was something Billy relied on having. Being an invisible teenage boy people expected him to be snooping for test answers and letting himself into the girl’s locker room so he was always trying to prove himself trustworthy to the people who knew he was there. Spectra didn’t seem to get that. Billy still used his powers to his advantage but he felt he’d outgrown shoplifting in the shadows where as Spectra seemed to be hunting her way to a career in dishonest journalism. Yet still he found himself pulled in. She was funny and pretty and she was the first invisible RAD he’d met outside his family. They had a connection, he definitely still had feelings for her and thought it felt easy to let Frankie go he just couldn’t say goodbye to Spectra. He just couldn’t. A hand took his and Candace smiled when Billy looked up.

“DJ’s gunna play our song any minute.” She shouted over the noise, her clever line to keep him on the dance floor with her. It always worked.

“Sure.” He shrugged and let her pull him close to her side for a dance. When he thought about it, Billy felt he could get through anything as long as he had Candace Carver looking out for him. He let himself dance the rest of the night away.

  
  


“You’ve got to talk to her.”

“Urgh.” Billy whined, hiding his face in her duvet as he was sat curled up on Candace’s bed as she packed for college.

“It’s gotta be done.”

“I know, I know. It just makes it worse.” He sighed, hugging his knees to his chest around the duvet. 

“What? Talking?”

“No, knowing that I have to at all.” 

“Look.” Candace got brisk when she gave advice, she tossed her blond hair and tucked her folded Victoria Secret workout gear into her suitcase like they were files going into a briefcase. “I won’t lie, long term isn’t really my style. I reel ‘em in, keep ‘em around for a couple months then they’re gone. It’s no big deal, own it.” She put in a finger snap while she collected some more items from her closet. “But even so you’ve gotta tell her how you’re feeling. Either talk yourselves around to the place where you wanna be a real couple again or show yourselves out. You’re too nice to slam it in her face because you’re not into her no more-”

“I am into her though.” Billy insisted.

“Not like you used to be.” He was successfully shut up with the truth of that statement. “You used to skip home and sigh all pretty back when you first started hanging out because she noticed you and you worked up a crush on her. Things change and I don’t see that in you anymore.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to break up with her.” Billy mumbled, fiddling with the cuffs of his hoodie miserably. Candace breathed a gentle sigh and came to sit down next to him on the bed, leaning her back against his shins.

“Most people don’t want to break up, it means admitting it’s over.”

“I don’t want it to be.” 

“Who are you trying to convince, me or you?” Candace seemed to be looking right through him, figuratively this time, so Billy tugged his hoodie further over his head and hid his face in the sheets. “Hey, I’m not being mean.” She told him, sprawling over his curled up form and running her thumb over his covered knee. “I’m just trying to help. You need to be honest with yourself and then be honest with her. How do you actually feel about her?”

“I still like her.” Billy replied after a long quiet. “She understands me and we can have some really good times together. I like hanging out with her and holding her hand and kissing her. I miss her.”

“But…”

“But I just don’t feel like we’re as close as we used to be.” He finally admitted and honestly his chest felt a little looser just from saying it outloud. 

“And what about France?” Just as he felt a little better the breath whooshed out of his lungs again. France. His first night out wearing a fresh spray tan and new clothes, the taste of red wine he came to love, sweating and twirling in nightclubs, leaning casually against bars, Candace pulling him along by the hand. Paris. Finding out about a fabulous gay bar and going that very night, more wine, more dancing and a guy’s hand finding its way to his waist. The music seemed to slow as Billy let himself get pulled into kiss after kiss. The excitement that turned to guilt and faded back into bliss. He found parts of himself on the dancefloor across the globe that he hadn’t considered back home. It was freedom and he didn’t want to admit it.

“...I-I tried to do what she wanted to do in Paris but it wasn’t working so we just did our own thing and that was fine, it was fine, but then it just seemed to go on and,” Billy stopped himself. He knew what Candace meant and it wasn’t that. “It was easy. Getting dressed up, going out with you, having a few drinks. It was exciting and fun and then we went to… you know,  _ that place _ and I got my first kiss from a guy it was all just so, so sweet.” He bunched the sheets up in his fists nervously and found he couldn’t shut himself up again. “I didn’t get attached or fall for anyone but dancing with Paul for a while and flirting and kissing him felt all new but like we used to be when we got together. It was really fun and I missed that,

“I tried to talk to Spectra about it, well maybe not about kissing him but about, you know, us and trying to have fun, maybe go on a date but she… she just didn’t seem bothered with me. So I sort of stopped bothering with her. Us two, we went out and we tore it up. Guys just falling at our feet,” He managed a smile and felt Candace’s cheek shift against his thigh as she smiled too. “It was awesome. At first I thought it was the drinks just making me carefree but I just couldn’t find it in me to feel particularly guilty about making out with French boys in clubs. Spectra didn’t wanna come out, I waited for another guy to come along and had fun with him instead. I liked it…. I liked it more than I liked her most nights. The longer we spent not really talking the easier it felt just to, just to not be around her, you know? I just wanted to hang out and have fun but she never seemed to be in the mood for me by the end. I-I… I’ve never been in a proper relationship before her, I don’t want it to end, but it doesn’t feel all that great anymore.” Billy sniffled and Candace hugged him tighter.

They were quiet for a little while. Curled up together in Candace’s silk sheets, Billy sometimes wished this was as big as the world had to be. If all he could have was one friend he would choose her without a doubt and be happy as long as he lived. She could be superficial, she could be harsh but she cared for him and wanted him to succeed as much as he wanted her to. He was really going to miss her while she was in Portland. 

“So. What’s the plan?” She asked softly.

“I’m gunna talk to Spectra. Tell her about France, how I’m feeling and see what happens.” He decided, taking a breath, relaxing his neck and looking over at her. Candace propped her chin up on his leg and grinned at him.

“Good. I’m proud of you, B-Boy.” She leant up to kiss his cheek before rolling off the bed to get back to packing. “Or should I say Bi-Boy?” Billy dismissed her eyebrow wiggle with a small head shake, sitting up again.

“Nah, Pan I think.” He smiled.

“Alllriiiight, but you’re missing out on a pretty fab pun there, Peter Pan.” Candace shrugged. “See? It doesn’t work as well, either change your name to Peter or I’m done.”

“Puns out!” Billy snapped his fingers, giggling. Yeah, things were going to be okay.


	3. He's kinda hot though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Candace's going away meal Billy starts to realised he might actually have a little bit of a crush on the resident fiery DJ...

A few days past without much say for them. What? It was the last dregs of a good, long summer holiday and with most of his time off spent aboard Billy was glad to have a few lazy days about home. He either caught up on his video games back at the Phaedin residence or wandered over to the Caver household to sprawl over the soft furnishings as Candace packed the personality of her bedroom into boxes ready to move. It was nice. Mundane and calm. The Sunday sort of snuck up on Billy and took him by surprise without ceremony. Candace’s last day in New Salem before she moved upstate to collage. It sucked. He felt like despite watching her literally moving out and chatting a lot to her about leaving he still hadn’t mentally prepared himself for his best friend leaving. It was his own fault, he supposed, he’d avoided thinking about the actually leaving part until now. Yet there they all were, a few friends and family gathered at a fancy Indian restaurant for a goodbye curry, a spicy last supper.

Obviously Glory and Beau were there (they were paying, thankfully), Melody who had invited Jackson, and Billy, of course. A small group of Candace’s girly entourage had also joined them but they hadn’t been the ones hanging out with Candace all summer like Billy had and so a barrier of in-jokes had meant the girls mostly kept to their end of the table. Candace didn’t seem to mind and between them they kept her laughing so Billy thought this was probably how she’d expected the night to go. 

What was unexpected though was DJ’s appearance. True to Hyde style he appeared without warning because Jackson had overestimated how much spice he could handle. The more firey of the personalities took over their body like a shockwave. Starting in his chest and pulsing out, DJ straightened their shoulders, scruff formed over his jaw behind the arm that rose to push his dark fringe out of his face and just like that Jekyll was Hyde. The way DJ swiftly did away with is other half’s glasses and popped a few buttons on their shirt made Billy’s heart skip a beat. The unexpected attractiveness of the action sent him reeling for a moment and he spaced out of the conversation only to be brought back by Candace jostling him as she stood to high-five DJ. Now this was going to be a party. 

Billy spent the rest of the night pleasantly warm. The more DJ spoke, tucking into the hottest curry on the table like it was an everyday snack, the more the room seemed to heat up. Subtly and slowly he took over, grasping his attention and coaxing another laugh out of him with the easiest of jokes. At one point Billy realised he hadn’t looked away from DJ for long enough that his own food was starting to look a little forgotten and the waiters were already hovering in the periphery to clear the table. He quickly finished his meal and they stayed much longer afterwards. 

Glory and Beau cozied themselves at the head of the table with a coffee while DJ and Candace played off each other and entertained the rest of the group. It was brilliant and honestly the most fun he’d had since Paris. Billy hoped no one noticed but sometimes DJ would wink at him or send a particularly charming grin his way and the invisible boy’s cheeks would flush happily and he’d have to duck his head when the attention became too much. Now Billy hadn’t ever had to worry about a blush giving him away but now Candace knew him so well he bet she’d picked up on his awkwardness. DJ occupied his attention enough that by the end of the night he’d forgotten his worry about being obvious so when Candace wink-wink-nudge-nudged about it he was completely brought back into the moment.

“I see you.” She grinned, rubbing her shoulder against his as they made their way upstairs to her bedroom. 

“What? No you don’t, Invisi-Billy, remember?” He scoffed, shoving her gently and looking away.

“Oh don’t be like that, boo! You’ve been blushing all night, don’t need to see it to see it.” Candace told him, pushing him so he tipped over onto her bed and flopping down after him with a grin. “I know you. Spill.”

Billy whined and fought off her finger as it prodded him in the ribs, though he couldn’t help glance back at her open door as DJ’s raucous laugh echoed from downstairs. Glory and DJ seemed to get along better than expected, much to Beau and Melody’s chagrin. “There’s nothing to spill.” He insisted only to turn his head back and see Candace giving him A Look. “Honestly!”

“ _Honestly_ expecting me to believe that? Come on, you don’t think I don’t know a crush when I see one?” Candance kicked off her heels and dug her feet into the duvet, nudging her toes against Billy’s leg. “Spill.”

“I- oh for… He’s- Look. He’s just kinda hot, you know?” Billy spluttered, squirming around so he was lying on his stomach and definitely not looking at Candace.

“I suppose. Definitely your type not mine but hey, I know hot and DJ’s sure got some spice going on.” She hummed, starting to take the bobby pins out of her updo. “You gunna go for it?”

“What? Go for what? Him?” Billy gestured vaguely to the door. “The guy who’s brother? Twin? Alter-ego? Is dating your sister? Surely this against the bro code or something…” 

“From where I’m standing you got a chance and I think you should take it.”

“You’re forgetting something.” Billy sat back up and turned to his bestie. “Spectra.”

“So you’re gunna talk to her?” Candace’s expression was cool and sure, fully prepared and always five steps ahead in Prada heels. A real Elle Woods. Billy groaned and tipped his head back. 

“Well… Yeah! Obviously I’m gunna talk to her, you’re changing the subject.”

“You changed it.”

“I can’t just have a crush on my bestie’s sis’s boy’s bro.”

“You can.”

“I can’t.”

“You do.”

“Yeah?! … I do.” Billy groaned and dropped his face to his hands. Candace laughed and gently shook him by the shoulders.

“Hey look, one step at a time. Talk to Spectra, sort that, if you let her go then take a walk and come back round to your little crush. I think it’s cute. You should do what feels right, right?” He looked up and she was giving him a rare earnest and comforting smile, one Billy knew she didn’t give out often.

“Right.” He let himself slump and smiled back a little, feeling better. Then DJ came thundering upstairs. “Shit!”

“Hey kids! Just coming to say goodnight and-” Beau stopped at the door and leant on it’s frame, hooking one ankle back neatly like a model on a photoshoot. “Uh, DJ are you staying the night?”

“Yeah dad, I told you the lads were staying over.” Candace hummed, fixing her hair into a loose bun to sleep in. The four of them were currently sprawled across her bedroom, Billy sat next to Candace on the bed with his feet on DJ’s leg as he leant back on the shag rug opposite Melody.

“Hmm okay.” The girls could see their dad wasn’t totally sold on the wilder side of Jekyll/Hyde around his sleeping daughters. “Boys in one room then, you two in here.”

“Urgh daaad!” Candace whined.

“No arguments.”

“But Billy stays over with me all the time.”

“And him and DJ can sleep in Melody’s room. Goodnight, kids!” Beau turned smoothly and glided back downstairs leaving no room for argument.

“Goodnight!” They chorused, except Candace who pouted on principle.

“No worries, we’re all good bunkin’ together, right yo?” DJ grinned, nudging Billy who hesitated only a second before spluttering.

“Yeah, yup, it’s all good. You’re just gunna have to spend your last night without me, Candy.” He nodded, looking back to his best friend.

“Urgh but Melody’s feet stink!”

“They do not! At least I don’t flail my pointy elbows about!”

“I do not!”

“You do, she’s got you there.”

“Ha!”

“Oh, who’s side are you on? That’s it. Boys, out!” Candace snapped her fingers and shoved Billy off the bed and into DJ, setting off another chorus of laughter. 

“Alright, going, going. Night night.” Billy grinned, brushing himself and hugging Candace goodnight.

“Get it boy.” She whispered, grinning, before he pulled away.

“You’re evil, shut up.” Billy hissed, glancing back to where DJ was getting to his feet. “Night Melody!”

“Night!” She hummed as Billy hopped across the hall into her room.

Billy climbed up into Melody’s bunk bed, the kind with a desk underneath since she had gotten the smaller bedroom of the two sisters, and laid down facing the wall. Hugging his arms to his chest and folding down into a ball felt too defensive but he couldn’t help his legs curling up a little as he cosied himself under the duvet. It was just a sleepover, it was just a crush, they were just sharing a bed. Stop blushing, idiot! He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Candace’s hoodie, determined to fall asleep as soon as possible to avoid freaking out over having DJ Hyde in bed with him.

All too soon DJ was back from the bathroom, he called goodnight across the hall and made his way across the dark room to the bed. Billy fought the urge to curl up tighter and just pretended to be asleep. DJ crawled into bed and under the covers with surprisingly little fuss. Billy could feel DJ’s ribs and hip against his back as the other boy got settled, arm up behind his head and obviously used to sprawling out to sleep. Don’t make it awkward, just stay still - but not too still! That’s awkward! Fuck! Billy closed his eyes tighter and allowed himself a little shuffle to get comfy next to his bedfellow. Okay. This is fine. Just nice and cosy, perfect for sleeping and _just_ sleeping. 

“Night dude.” DJ murmured as he settled and stilled. Billy’s heart just about stopped. He smiled a bit against Candace’s hoodie and cosied down a little more, his chest feeling pleasantly warm and fluttery.

“Night.” He hummed into the dark, letting himself relax.


	4. Candace out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys share a bed for the first time and Candace finally leaves for college in Portland.

"Billy-boo! Jekyll or Hyde! Get those cute booties of yours up, breakfast!" 

Billy curled up a little tighter and burrowed his face in the pillow. It was too early for this, despite the fact it was most likely only 9am or something it was still far too early. Here in Melody's bed it was so damn comfy, a new mattress only a year worn in unlike his springy childhood bed, and hot, heavy covers draped over his waist like a hug. Wait… That was an arm. Billy froze, even though he hadn't been moving anyway. His hands were clutching the duvet to his chest and that weight on his waist was DJ's heavily freckled arm curled over him, the other boys hand resting innocently next to Billy's. DJ Hyde was cuddling him. Fuck. Butterflies woke up and started fluttering about his stomach in time to the pop song Candace was humming in the bathroom across the hall. Stay still, Billy. Don't make this awkward. Oh god he moved! 

DJ groaned sleepily, the sound rumbling from his chest and through Billy's from where he laid against his back. As Billy kept his eyes closed and his mouth shut, DJ pressed his forehead against his shoulder and hummed as he started to wake up. God it was so warm. This made sense, they were two lads in a small bed and DJ was only out by virtue of Jackson getting sweaty. Billy momentarily panicked, what if it was actually Jackson waking up? What if he thought Billy was Melody? It wasn't as though he could ask his permission to share the bed when his alter ego was out last night. The boy behind him turned his head and rubbed his cheek against the back of Billy's shoulder. Scruff. DJ. Billy smiled to himself, unable to hold it in. 

"Breakfast, kids!"

"Coming, mom!" 

A hot breath of air rolled across Billy's back as DJ sighed before starting to sit up. Billy dropped his smile, now his back was cold. 

"Nice one, Hyde. At least he didn't wake up and get freaked out… dumbass…" He heard DJ murmur to himself as he shuffled carefully off the bunk. Belatedly Billy realised he meant the cuddling, he was worried Billy would be upset. He didn't like to hear DJ annoyed at himself but the cuddling and the concern was endlessly endearing. 

"Up and at 'em, yo!" DJ called suddenly and patted Billy on the calf before shooting him double finger guns and strolling out of the room. Obviously he'd managed to compose himself pretty quickly. Billy waited until he was gone to flop back and grin like an idiot. What a way to start the morning!

  
  


And what a way to end it. Candace was leaving. Obviously Billy knew it was coming, that’s why they were having the sleepover in the first place. At 10am, after pancakes and poking toes at each other under the breakfast bar, the car was packed and Beau and Glory were ready to drive their eldest out to her college in Salem. Only an hour or so away by train but it wasn’t the same. Candace was his best friend, watching her leave sucked more than a vacuum in a dust factory. 

“Lighten up, B. I’m not gone for good.” Candace told him, forcing her car boot closed over the bulging bags of clothes. “I’ll be back to visit and you can come see me, we’re gunna tear it up in Portland!” She grinned, snapping her fingers and pulling down her sunglasses to give him an exaggerated wink. 

“I know.” Billy shoved his hands deep in his hoodie pockets. Well, it was Candace’s hoodie, bright pink with ‘California Dreaming!’ written across the chest, it was big and comfy and smelt like her so he refused to take it off. Candace had given it up easily, too easily, though he had the suspicion she was going to let him have it anyways. “But you won’t just be a few blocks away, y’know…” 

“Look,” Candace put her hands on his shoulders so he’d look her in the eye. Not that she could see his eyes, but she saw him that was for sure. “I’m not far, you need more for anything- flash! I’m here. Girls bitching at you, I’m here. Boys knocking down your door, I’m here. Fashion emergency, I’m here. You’ve always got me.”

“I know.” Billy mumbled, smiling and pressing his face into her shoulder as they hugged. He needed her to stop giving him that kind and compassionate look that he rarely saw her give to anyone otherwise he was gunna cry and it was going to be embarrassing. They’d been friends for a year, the craziest year or their lives sure, but still just a year. And yet, here they were, thick as thieves and twice as likely to steal your heart. “Love you, Candy.”

“Love you too, Billy-boo!” She cooed, stepping back to give him their special BFF handshake. Slap, catch, slide, link, bump. He grinned and stepped back, Melody coming down the path from the door with Jackson following behind her. “You coming along, sis?” 

“You bet. Not that I really want to spend two hours in the car with you but whatever, if you insist.” Melody grumbled with an exaggerated eye roll, letting her head tip back with the movement and the way the sunlight glinted on her golden feathers almost blinded Billy. It’s not like he could forget he was invisible but sometimes living in the first American town to embrace the monster community made him feel normal so much so he could almost forget they weren’t. Some of his monster friends were next level beautiful though. Melody’s feathers, Aqua’s fins, Clawd’s fur, DJ’s scruff… 

“... I’ll be back later tonight if you wanna meet up?” Billy pulled himself out of his fantas- musing. Out of his musing. To hear Melody saying a quick bye to Jackson as Candace waved her parents car down the drive and got into her own drivers seat. He came up to the window and rested his elbows on the door.

“All ready?”

“Got the whole Guuci store besides the sign, I’m good.” Candace glanced back at her loaded car and grinned. Melody opened the passenger side door and slid into her seat. Billy took a deep breath.

“Miss you already. Promise me you’ll miss me?” He smiled, glad she couldn’t see the sadness in his eyes. 

“Like hell, babe. See you soon!” Candace pushed his hood out of the way to kiss his cheek then nudged him off the door. “Bye Jackson! Bye Orgeon!” She called as she reversed down the drive, Melody giving Jackson a small wave as they set off. “Candace out!” 

Jackson and Billy watched from outside the Carver’s house as they drove out of the cul de sac and after their parents' car, out of New Salem and onto Salem. Away. 

“Hey, you okay?” Jackson asked, pushing his hands into his pocket and offering an understanding smile. He took a deep breath in response.

“Yeah, I’m good. Gotta get home, said I’d help mom with the garden so..” Billy swung his foot a little before setting off down the drive. “I’ll see you soon, Jackson!”

“See you soon.” He nodded, offering a one handed wave before crossing the front garden to his own house next door. 

And now, Billy was alone. Walking down the sun warmed street Billy hunched his shoulders and rubbed his cheek against the soft lining of the hoodie. It was going to be too hot to wear the hoodie outside in a matter of hours but for now he kept it on. Concealed underneath his shirt was one of Candace’s crop tops, a blue sporty Victoria Secret piece that she had insisted he borrow. She was always telling him it looked better on him anyway, maybe one day he’d feel up to wearing it out. He definitely felt confident wearing it, not that the others needed to know for now. Onward he walked, back home.


	5. Monster and Proud (but nervous)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new school year begins!

**_Monster High_**

The school formerly known as _Mertson High_ , a convenient anagram, opened by Dracula himself for his daughter Draculaura and her friends who managed to turn the whole town upside-down in a year. Two communities, Monster and Normie, clashed and to start the bridge building process a new mixed school was erected. Honestly, Billy didn’t think the difference would be that big, he had always known who the Monster kids were but being free to be themselves was certainly something. The puns were going to be out of control…

Billy shoved his hands deep in his hoodie pocket after adjusting his hoodie so it sat properly on his head. If he was going to be seen he might as well look neat. Most of the normies hadn’t seen him in years, that was scary. He used to have friends, used to have a life outside being a monster before he started disappearing. As he turned the last corner to approach the school grounds he caught sight of one of said friends on the other side of the road, chatting with another person Billy didn’t know. Would they try and talk to him? Billy had moved on from their friendship but he wasn’t exactly looking to open any lonely old wounds.

The invisible boy’s shoes caught on a paving slab and made him stumble, it wasn’t until a girl walking the opposite direction to him giggled that he realised people could see him being clumsy now, he blushed. Clothes were so revealing. He buckled down and kept going, spying Draculaura’s car in the student car park he couldn’t help but smile a bit. At least one of his friends was there to be found. If he was going to be out in the open like this Billy didn’t fancy being alone. 

The grey slabs of the outer walls stretch up above him as he stepped up to the entrance. A new sign and school crest, cast in metal, painted and fixed to the stone proudly stated “Monster High, Acceptance and Understanding” in pink. Billy wondered if Draculaura had influenced the design’s colour. Dracula might be a powerful and terrifying vampire but all of his heart belonged to his daughter and it showed.

“Oh my god he’s invisible.”

“Not wearing that he isn’t.”

“Hey, didn’t that kid…”

Block it out. Block it out. Billy took a deep breath and kept walking through the entrance hall. He started counting lockers, heading for the one he’d been assigned. People were talking. Of course they were going to talk, he was a floating set of clothes. God, he hoped the normies got over it soon. Another deep breath. He turned to his locker, 111, and checked the combination on the paper in his pocket. Left, right right right, left left. The door jolted open easily, pink like the crest outside, he pushed his bag inside and as he tugged out his books for the morning someone skipped up to him.

“Good morning, Billy!” Frankie Stein grinned, bouncing on her heels. She was wearing a silver skirt and a blouse with a matching trim, her black and white striped hair was clipped half up. Her mint green skin contrasted strangely with the pink lockers but looked stunning as always. Monster and proud. 

“How’d you know it was me?” Billy pulled her into a hug, smiling. 

“You can’t hide from us now, silly. Nice hoodie.” She giggled, tugging on his cuff. 

“Thanks,” Billy shut his locker and struck a pose, “ thought I’d try to make a decent impression.” 

“So chic!” Frankie laughed, clapping her hands together.

“You seem excited.”

“Aren’t you? We get to be ourselves, isn’t it great?”

“Eh, I quite liked being able to bunk off class whenever I liked.” Billy shrugged, getting a nudge to his ribs. “No it’s great, it really is. I’m glad to be out and proud, so to speak, but it’s quite the change y’know?”

“Yeah I guess, I’ve only been alive for a year though so I guess I never got comfortable hiding.” The green skin was so freaky fine and normal to him that Billy often forgot that Frankie got stitched together only a year ago, they’d become such close friends he couldn’t quite remember what it was like before her. 

“Of course. Well, best foot forward!” He grinned, looping his arm with hers, taking a huge step forward and giggling, she joined in. “Where are you first?”

“English.”

“Ah, alas, we must part ways. Biology awaits me.” He sighed as they reached a junction in the corridor. 

“Have fun, I’ll see you at lunch?” Frankie smiled, flicking her long hair over her shoulders and revealing her shiny polished neck-bolts. 

“Oh yeah. Later.” Billy turned to head down towards the science block.

“Billy!”

“Yeah?”

“Monster and proud.” Frankie grinned, raising her fist. Billy chuckled and raised his too.

“Monster and proud.”

  
  


The first few periods passed like a bus in light traffic, not so slowly but incredibly mundane. Billy was glad no one could see him grin with pride when he saw his dad, the original Invisible Man son, wrapped in bandages and leading a class of first year on a school tour. His dad had been hiding behind a laptop pursuing a career in dramatics and teaching through online tutoring and marking but now, with the expansion of Mertson High, Gabriel Phaedin could finally become the drama teacher he’s wanted to be. After going through the same old introductions to each subject, Billy made his way to the cafeteria, or Creepateria as some prick had graffitied it already, and made to pick out his friends in the crowd.

"There he is!"

"Hey Billy! Over here!" At Draculaura's prompt, Clawd had called him over to a table in the middle of the busy canteen that was surrounded entirely by RADs. They had definitely pulled more chairs around and all squished together, even people Billy was sure had never sat with them before like a gargoyle girl dress so smartly she was almost in uniform, Lycan, another werewolf boy who had finally been able to take off his beanie to reveal prominent sharp ears to match his impressive canines and beard and also a girl whose arms were wrapped in vines. Billy had seen her before but only disguised as a normie, he couldn't think of her name and his brain only unhelpfully supplied Poison Ivy which he knew couldn't be right.

"We were worried we wouldn't be able to find you." Clawd said as he sat down, Heath snorted unattractively into his drink.

"Can't  _ see _ why." 

"Ha ha. Thanks for saving me a seat." Billy squeezed in between Draculaura, who gave him a quick side hug, and Frankie who smiled at him while in an animated conversation with Laguna. "So whats with the big table? Thought we were 'out and proud' now?"

"We're not being segregated." Frankie put in, obviously having had this conversation already.

"Oh yeah, sure." Clawdeen deadpanned from opposite her, ruffling her carefully groomed fur around her collar. 

"We're not!" Frankie insisted.

"Some of us are a little nervous about being out, our normie friends look at us differently since the documentary and until things settle down…” Draculaura glanced behind them to where a group of normie girls, who Billy recognised from Mertson High’s cheer squad, were whispering and pointing not at all subtly.

“Glad it’s not just me then.” Billy hummed and the vampire gently bumped shoulders with him, smiling understandingly.

“I don’t understand, Deuce. Aren’t I enough?” Cleo huffed, gliding through the cafeteria and glittering with gold jewelry and Gucci bandage wraps. She folded herself into the chair that Clawdeen had quickly cleared for her and crossed her arms, her long nails drumming on her forearms, chin tilted up and away from the man in question.

“Of course you are, Cleo, babe. You’re not listening.” Deuce pleaded, this was the first time Billy had seen the gorgon at school without his characteristic hat. Obviously the cool shades remained, lest anyone want to be a statue for the day, but now his snakes were out and slithering about his head. They anxiously coiled around his scalp, all looking helplessly at Cleo. Billy didn’t know snakes could be so expressive. “At least think about it.”

“I make no promises.” She declared haughtily.

“Thank you.” Deuce sighed, obviously seeing some sort of detail in her response that had shelved the argument for now. Billy didn’t understand how anyone could read Cleo like that, to him she always seemed a stone cold queen with no time for anyone but he supposed it made sense that a man like Deuce Gorgon would be able to see through that. “Lunch?” 

Cleo flicked her hand out and began checking her manicure, apparently the argument was actually shelved and Billy felt like he had whiplash. “You know what I want.” Deuce nodded and kissed the top of her head before going to get in the queue for food.

“What just happened?” Billy whispered to Draculaura, feeling totally lost. She giggled under her breath and shrugged.

“What just happened?” Clawdeen echoed from across the table, the question directed to Cleo herself this time.

“I’ll tell you later. Maybe.” She declared, shifting one leg over the over and getting out her IPhone. “That’s if I decide to think about it, so no promises.”

“I’m sure we’ll all know by this evening.” Draculaura said to him, taking a sip of her bright red smoothie that actually smelled more like strawberry than it did a sinister coppery tang. 

“Is that how this works? She looks like she doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh she does.”

“But she just said…” He sighed and shook his head, digging into his sandwich. “She’s a much better poker player than I’d ever be and I don’t have a face to read.”

“Fancy a game?” Cleo interjected, her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised just enough to put the fear of the old gods into him. 

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly, looking down to avoid her powerful gaze. Draculaura laughed and patted his shoulder, easily steering the conversation away to their spa plans for the weekend. 

"Billy is it true your dad's the new drama teacher?" Heath shot over the table at him, eating fried that looked more hot sauce than potato.

"Yup. He's been hoping for years for an opportunity like this."

"Really? But how can you be an actor if people can't see your face?" Billy shifted awkwardly and Jackson firmly elbowed his cousin in the ribs at his tactlessness. "Sorry… you know what I mean though, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's fine, he didn't fade out properly until he was in university studying drama so he just switched to doing the more academic side of things. He's a professor in the Dramatic Arts."

"Wait shit, like an actual professor professor?"

"With two PhDs and years of college teaching experience yeah." Billy nodded, his proud smile obvious in his voice.

"Holy shit I thought that was just a title he was making us call him."

"Why does he want to teach here?" Jackson asked, stealing one of Heath's fries and apparently not put off by the amount of spice.

"Same reason your mom does. Getting to teach people in person where he can do his job and be himself. So far this is the only school that will hire an invisible teacher."

"Makes sense."

"So is your mom really a doctor?" Heath asked, turning to Jekyll.

"What? Of course she is, how do you not know this? You've seen her doctorate!"

"No I haven't!"

"It's hung up in my entrance hall!"

"I thought doctor was just-"

"A title she wants us to call her?"

"Well, I mean, yeah." Heath spluttered, his ears bright red with embarrassment and his hair starting to smoke a little.

"Oh my god…" Jackson laughed and took another fry, resulting in a different argument which Billy happily ignored.

A flash of purple caught his eye from across the room and he saw Spectra leading a couple of ghosts on what he assumed was a tour of the school. He recognised them as pen pals he'd told her about from her old high school in the ghost dimension. She looked happy, partially visible and glowing purple, he could imagine the familiar scent of lavender reaching him from all the way across the canteen. He didn't realise he had sighed until Deuce  _ (when did he come back?)  _ nudged his foot under the table. 

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked.

"Obviously." Cleo said bluntly but without malice. Billy felt the heat rise in his cheeks from the attention and ducked his head down, fidgeting with the paper bag his sandwich had been in.

"What happened?"

"N-nothing. Nothing's happened, we just haven't talked since we got back from France really." He tried to shrug it off but the subject stuck fast to his shoulders.

"Did something happen in France?" 

"Just say the word and she's got a curse amulet waiting for her in her locker." Cleo added nonchalantly, eating her food delicately off her and Deuce's shared tray. Billy blinked. Since when was he in with Cleo to have her off to defend him like that? Deuce moved his arm from the back of her chair to around her waist, looking cool but obviously pleased with that response. Billy was even more confused now.

"Uh, no. No cursing necessary, thanks." He gave an awkward, grateful nod to her. "I dunno, we just didn’t want to do the same things in Paris so I mostly hung out with Candice, but then Spectra and I just didn’t really talk and still haven’t so…” He rubbed the back of his neck and wished for escape.

“You should talk to her.” Deuce said gently, Cleo nodded in agreement.

“I know, I know.” He looked back up to Spectra, familiar, pretty and ghostly, then back to the table where Frankie and Brett were holding hands. “I will.”


	6. Like there's no tomorrow (but there's school tomorrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad go out to their usual haunt, on a school night how scandalous! (This chapter was shorter than I thought it was haha oops, the next one is much longer don't worry x)

They shouldn’t have gone out. It was a Thursday for heaven’s sake! They had school tomorrow and- fuck DJ’s jeans were tight. Billy let DJ pull him by the hand to the middle of the dance floor while he reached back and pulled Spectra along with him. Melody had got them in, as usual, with Lead Feather to party the night away. Billy had his coolest blue leather jacket on and a slightly cropped white t-shirt, his boots had a small two inch heel that no one had commented on yet (he bought them in Paris and were honestly the coolest shoes he owned next to his fluffy moth slippers) and he’d put blue wax in his hair so his friends could tell where his head was and he didn’t have to wear a hood all night. 

Spectra was also dressed all pretty, a lilac sundress over fishnets and sharp stilettos that never touched the ground. She had little silver stars around her eyes that glittered in the club lights and entranced Billy. He’d finally got up the courage to text her after Melody insisted he invite her to come dance with them or she’d tell Candace he hadn’t spoken to his girlfriend yet and, not wanting his BFF set on him like a werewolf on the full moon, he agreed and meekly struck up a digital conversation. It hadn’t been nearly as awkward as he thought it would be, thankfully. And now here they were, hands on each other’s arms and waists as they swayed and bopped to the loud pop-rock music thumping through the air. She smelt like lavender, the spray she often wore keeping her visible, and brushing up against his shoulder every now and again he smelt DJ’s cologne and sweat as Hyde danced wildly besides them. If it could always be like this maybe they could be happy. Just dance the night away forever and ever. 

Psyche. As if. That sounded exhausted, Billy would bet even DJ Hyde would get tired of that. The sentiment still stood though. He let Melody talk him into a drink, just one screwdriver and that would be enough. It was still a Thursday after all. He sat at the bar for a moment of relief, leaning back against DJ’s warm shoulder as he held hands with Spectra. They giggled over the clubs more questionable song choices and cheered when people dropped their drinks, the sweet tang of orange juice and the burn of vodka flowed easily on Billy’s tongue. One blue spot light kept flashing in his eyes but he couldn’t be more at ease. Tonight was nice.

“That was fun.” He smiled shyly, shoving his free hand in his pocket as they walked through the cold night air. 

“It was.” Spectra’s voice floated over from his right, her hand squeezing his, most of her visible spray had worn off and Billy was sure he’d ruined this t-shirt with the dye running from his hair. “Thanks for inviting me. I feel all hyped!” She chirped, bobbing a little higher in the air where she glided along next to him.

“Haha yeah! Vodka and adrenaline, breakfast of champions!” Billy cheered with a laugh, pumping his fist in the air to make her laugh.

“Who eats breakfast at 2am?” She giggled, swinging their hands, the stars on her face still sparkling in the streetlights even though her face was no longer visible.

“Someone. Vampires? Is that racist? Maybe DJ, I wonder when he’ll get home…” He could feel Spectra rolling her eyes as he sobered slightly. “Do you think he’ll be okay? Should we have stopped him from going to another bar?”

“He had most of the band with him, he’ll be fine.” She breezed, “I feel like writing. I think I’ve just thought up my next piece!”

“Found your muse?” He grinned, swinging around in front of her as they reached her driveway. 

“I think so.” She hummed, leaning forwards and using a hand on his cheek to guide a light kiss to his lips. “Good night, Billy.”

“Good night, Spectra.” He smiled softly and squeezed her hand before letting her go. A good night indeed.


	7. What You Don't See, an exposè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectra does a shitty thing.

The next Billy woke up on the right side of the bed, so to speak. He was tired from only having five hours sleep but he’d spent the night with Spectra and for once things hadn’t been awkward, just fun! She had kissed him after he’d walked in home, that gave him hope that she still had feelings for him. Maybe things could work out between them after all! Thinking about last night made him want to ask her out on a date again and more than anything, he finally felt ready to be honest with her. If they were going to work he had to tell her about all the boys he kissed in France, that he was pansexual, and if she was okay with those things then they could move on, start fresh perhaps. That was a big ‘if’ and Billy knew it. Nerves flicked and squirmed in his stomach but he was still buzzing from the night before so he could almost pretend they were just a case of butterflies.

The invisible boy, clad in a comfy hoodie and jacket pair with his favourite corduroys, skipped up the steps and into Monster High where-

Where every head turned his way. People quieted upon seeing him then began awkwardly whispering. Anxiety poured down over his head, Billy ducked his head down and forced his feet one in front of the other.  _ What was going on? _ He heard his name to the left of him and looked only to find a group of normie second years giggle and dodge his eyes. Somewhere behind him he heard mention of his last name, up ahead someone loudly mutter something about his dad. What the  _ fuck? _

“Hey Phaedin.” He looked up again, waiting for something to hit him be it harsh words or more. It was Roman, a werewolf he knew through Clawd. They didn’t share any classes and had barely spoke but Billy knew him to be a nice guy with good friends. Was he going to be in on this too?

“Yeah?”

“You, uh, you see the Ghostly Gossip?” Spectra’s blog. A group of girls giggle behind him and then quickly hurried away through the crowd like he hadn’t already noticed them. 

“Not today.” He mumbled, fishing through his bag for his phone as Roman awkwardly shuffled his feet. What would Spectra’s blog have to do with anything? “Why?”

“Well…” The werewolf pulled a pained look, glancing away as if begging someone to take over. “Just read it. Or um maybe don’t? Sorry.” He winced and adjusted his bag on his shoulder before heading down the corridor. Billy frowned, watching him go, at least he didn’t glance back like Billy was some sort of circus act or a car crash you couldn’t look away from. Maybe he was, whatever Spectra’s blog said certainly seemed to have made him into such. Finding his locker, 111, he ducked his head down behind the door and opened up the web, try desperately to ignore the whispering around him.

**The Ghostly Gossip**

###  **WHAT YOU CAN’T SEE**

###  _**An Exposé into the Phaedin Life Style!** _

  
  


_ What the hell was this?!  _ Every word from the title filled Billy with dread, embarrassment and anger. The article detailed a sensationalised version of Billy and his dad’s daily struggles as invisible men. Secrets about his childhood that Billy had told her with trust were now being twisted around and blasted across the internet to his classmates phone. Everyone ready the Ghostly Gossip. Everyone. Even before the documentary revealing their monstrous identities Salem’s students read her blog, she always managed to get the hottest gossip and until Monster High was built only the RADs knew the identity of this mysterious eves-dropping reporter. A whole paragraph detailed how his dad supposedly followed his mother around for years before finally revealing himself to her, which was bullshit! He followed her once, once! Through a busy shopping mall trying to get the nerve to ask her out and then he’d realised he was completely invisible and dived behind a curtain so he could actually ask her out. It was a funny story, it was sweet, and she’d taken it, ripped it apart and twisted it up so people would see his dad in a new and awful light.  _ What the HELL was THIS? _

Billy gripped his phone so tight he thought he’d break it and slammed his locker shut. With measured speed he turned stiffly and started to walk down the obnoxiously bright pink hallways. He could feel he shouts building up in the back of his throat, his heart trying to punch past his ribs and his chest tight. Around him people kept whispering and muttering and looking and giggling and laughing and if they didn’t stop right now he was going to turn around and punch every single one of them so hard they would- 

“Spectra.” Billy’s voice came out so forcefully he surprised himself, he steeled his expression even though she couldn’t see it. Dressed in a similar pretty lavender sundress to the day before she turned to him and hovered his way, smiling. 

“Morning!” She chirped. Fucking chirped. What was she so pleased about?

“Why would you write that?” He ground out, raising his phone even though the screen was powered down now.

“The blog? You know I always publish at least twice a week.” Spectra replied innocently, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. God it made him angry.

“Why would you write about me?! About my dad?! It’s not even true! Any of it!” Now Billy was shouting, he couldn’t hold it back, his fists shook at his side.

“I thought you’d be happy, I told you last night I had an idea.”

“You didn’t tell me you were gunna be making shit up about my family! People are gunna think my dad’s a creep! They’re gunna think I am!” She kept looking at him wide-eyed and unapologetically. “No, you know what, they fucking do now!”

“I don’t know what you mean-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit! You know what you wrote!” 

“I only embellished the stories a little bit, why are you so upset?” She couldn’t see it. She genuinely couldn’t see what she had done to him. That or she was a really good actor. Billy didn’t want to be honest with her any more. No. Actually he did. He wanted to throw it in her face. Tell her and everyone in the school listening in right now that they went to Paris, fucking Paris, and she was so dull he went and kissed every French boy he could find. He wanted to hurt her with it. 

“ _ It’s over _ .” There. 

“What?” Spectra tried to move in closer but he took a step back.

“No. No fuck this. You can’t take this back, everyone’s seen it.” His voice climbed in volume and he prayed it wouldn’t crack. “I was going to talk to you, I was excited to talk to you, I wanted- and you do this. You not only publicly lie about me but about my family too! I’m done with this! You know how many people read your blog! You know how people believe the crap you write!  _ We’re done! _ ” 

Billy, his eyes stinging fiercely, turned and shoved his way through the crowds. He kept going, weaving and pushing until his anger started to dissipate slightly and he side-stepped into the nearest bathroom where he crashed into a stall, sitting down heavily onto the closed lid. Fuck. That was the end of that relationship. Fuck. He hid his face in his hands and struggled not to sob too loudly, the tears dripping down his cheeks. 

  
  


The bell ringing for the end of first period starled Billy out of where he was staring at the stall door, dissociating after crying himself dry. The thought of going to first period filled him with such anxiety he hadn’t dared move but now he had calmed down the anxiety faded to exhaustion. His head hurt, his sleeves were cold from wiping his tears, he never wanted anyone to look at him ever again. Billy stood with a sigh and started to undress, realising his hands were shaking still. “Fuck.” He whispered, shoving his clothes into his rucksack and waiting until the bell went for the start of the second period and the sound in the hallway died down again. He knew his dad was in the school today, he’d come looking for him at lunch, Billy didn’t want to see anyone right now. He ran down the hallway to his locker and shoved in his bag, quickly grabbing his phone. 

_ 3 New Messages.  _

_ Jackson - Hey are you okay?  _

_ Jackson - Where are you? _

_ Frankie - Oh my god! I can’t believe Spectra did that! If you want to talk I’m here for you x _

Billy took a deep breath, leaning his forehead against the locker and sighing out again. He texted his mum a quick “ _ Going to visit Candace after school, be back tomorrow evening” _ and was tempted to reply to Jackson and Frankie but he couldn’t find it in him to type anything. Fuck this. Billy switched his phone off, put it in his locker and locked in. Clothes gone, visibility gone, time to go. He sped out of the school and snuck on the next bus to the station, the familiar outside cold wrapping around him felt more comforting than wearing clothes but not enough.

The train to Portland took two hours, he’d managed to find a coat someone had left behind to sit on because the upholstery was awfully scratchy and he’d rather not stand for the whole journey with such an empty train. Billy memorised Candace’s address the other week, not being able to carry his phone without being seen made him good at remembering numbers and places. Thankfully her street was close enough to be marked on a wall map in Portland station so he took off to her accommodation. 

Waiting for someone to talk through the security doors and up into flat five made Billy think. He knew Candace wouldn’t mind him doing this, they’d travelled together a lot and she’d said many times he’s always welcome to come visit her but… he was a man, stood naked in the rain outside student flats waiting to sneak in after someone. If the people walking by knew he was here they’d call the police. He hated that about his powers. Invisibility was a curse, but it became a crutch when he had to use his powers to get an education. Over the years he’d become used to walking around invisible, it was his normal for so long that he now had to deal with the fact that people knew him. They knew what he did and hanging around places naked, even if no one can see you, is inherently a bad thing. What if Spectra was right? What if he was a creep because he let his power become his normal? But he was here now and someone was letting themselves into the building. Fighting back a sigh he followed them in and snuck upstairs until he found Candace’s room in flat five. 

Standing in her room, which he’d had the full tour of on snapchat, felt way sadder than he thought it would be. Here she was, studying in a new city making lots of new friends and doing exciting things. And here he was, naked and cold having skipped school because a girl spread rumours about him. Fighting away the invaders guilt he’d carried for years, he dug some pyjama’s out of her drawers and climbed into bed, deciding to sleep the day away until she came back. What else was he going to do?

* * *

Billy woke up late that afternoon, the sky wasn't dark yet but the sun was on the other side of the building so the light had dimmed. His head felt stuffed with cotton and heavy, his limbs too warm and shivery at the same time. Without even standing up he felt a bit wobbly. It wasn't bad, just a hangover from the crying and a long nap, but he felt exhausted and like he just wanted to close his eyes again. Maybe he could for a little longer, it was only…

Glancing at the bedside table the silver hands on Candace's pastel pink alarm clock told him it was half past five. She'd be done with college by now, right? He considered just turning over and sleeping until spoken too but then noticed a note nearly folded beside the clock. Pushing his cheek hard into the pillow he untangled an arm from the duvet to pick it up and read.

_ "Hey bestie! _

_ Could see you needed your sleep - I'm in the living room, we'll order pizza when you wake up! _

_ Love Candy xoxo" _

Fuck. How did he end up friends with someone like her? Surely he didn’t deserve it. A lot of people saw Candice as vapid and vain but beneath her popularity and Gucci sass she was honestly one of the most caring people Billy knew. Anyone else would probably be mad he'd just broken in and got in bed like some weird Snow White but not Candace. He started to feel glad he had come. Billy slowly extracted himself from the warm bed and wrapped a pink blanket around his shoulders before awkwardly padding through to the kitchen where he could hear voices. He hesitated before opening the door but then he heard Candace's magnificent laugh, melodic and confident, and was put at ease. He walked in and there she was, lounged on a cheap faux leather grey sofa and chatting to her flatmate who was drinking some sort of cocktail in a can.

“Hey.” He murmured, not meaning for his voice to come out so meekly.

“Billy!” Candace cheered, leaping off the sofa to hug him tightly. Oh god he needed this. Billy clung to her through the blanket before he let her pull back. “I told Melly you’re here so don’t worry about texting everybody, it’s all chill. She filled me in as well, Im so angry you have no idea! I would’ve taken the train straight there the exorcise that bitch if you hadn’t shown up!”

“Ah, I mean, thanks but you don’t need to exorcise her. Pretty sure that’s a form of murder or something... “ Billy looked down, a defeated weight had settled about his shoulders and was tugging on his blanket. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah and I’m ugly.” Candace deadpanned, rolling her eyes. “You’re here now, so you and me are gunna have a killer night in. No ghouls allowed!” 

“Shame you two won’t come out with us.” The flatmate spoke up and Billy’s cheeked flushed with shame, he’d forgotten they had company.

“You were going out?”

“Nah, it’s fine, I’ve been to that club already and you’re way more important!” Candace was quick to say, shaking her head at her flatmate. “Sorry Stace, we’ve got a Code Red - Ex-Girlfriend Gone Mad sitch here, pizza and blankets are the only way forward.” 

“I see, well have fun. Nice meeting you.” The girl shook her head, amused, and wondered out of the kitchen. Billy shifted uncomfortably. 

“Hey don’t worry about Stacy, she’s no gossip, plus cause the rest of them are going out we’ve got the whole flat to ourselves.” Candace grinned, pulling him into another hug. “Don’t you worry about a thing, I’m right here.” Billy bit back tears and nodded, pressing his face hard into her shoulder and trying to drown in the smell of her Victoria Secret perfume.

  
  



	8. say the word - DJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to Ell who gave me my first comment on this fic and is as excited to read this as I am! A relatively short chapter but soon we get to see a bit more of our favourite same-bodied duo :D

In the end Billy was glad he went to see Candace. After take-out pizza, and crying in bed while listening to Katy Perry, they finally managed to talk through his feelings. Though what Spectra did was shitty and he still felt bad about it, he was glad to have broken up with her especially now she had shown her true colours. Candace took him out the next morning for some retail therapy, he was really feeling up to anything crazy but they had a good laugh trying on absurd hats and sunglasses in a strange boutique they found. Candace assured him she had texted Melody saying that Billy was okay and that Jackson and Frankie shouldn’t worry about him. At least that’s what she told him, really she was telling them to give him time but also to protect her invisible bestie from his ghostly ex at all costs.

They bought Starbucks and then Billy dozed off next to Candace on the sofa while she typed up some work for uni, it was warm and cosy but he just couldn’t shift the cold feeling deep in his chest. When she finally walked him to the station and told him to get home safe and that if he ever considers texting Spectra after this she will personally come over and throw his phone out of a window. Hugging her goodbye nearly set him off crying again but he managed to keep quiet while he snuck back on the train home. How Candace Carver became his guardian angel in Gucci sandals , Billy will never quite figure out…

“I’m home.” Billy called, letting himself with the spare key and slipping on the bathrobe hung near the door. There’s always at least one waiting for the Phaedin men in case they come home invisible. He heard movement in the kitchen and headed through, pulling his hood up and hunching his shoulders. The cold in his stomach had grown through his insides and pulled on his skin, inviting him to just lie on the ground and stop thinking. His mother, Eleanor Phaedin (Ella to most), a short, curved woman with curly honey, brown hair and a heart bigger than a whale’s. She turned away from the counter and gave him one kind look, then she had her arms full of sad teenager who she gently shushed and stroked his hair. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. You’ve had a rough time, you let it out.” Ella cooed, resting her cheek atop of Billy’s hooded head and gave her husband, Dr James Phaedin, a sad smile as he poked his head about the door. “You’re gunna be okay, honey. I’m here.” 

That night, after extracting himself from watching another old movie with his parents, Billy burrowed himself away under the covers and finally checked his phone since school that Friday.

**Jackson**

_ Hey are you okay? _

_ Where are you? _

_ Went to see Candace _

_ Back home now. _

_ Good, hope you’re okay. _

  
  


**Frankie**

_ Oh my god! I can’t  _

_ believe Spectra did  _

_ that! If you want to  _

_ talk I’m here for  _

_ you x _

_ Home now, I’m okay. _

_ I’m here if you need a friend! x _

He shot another text off to Candace to thank her again and tell her he made it home, then as he was plugging it in to charge another notification rang out.

  
  


**Unknown**

_ say the word and _

_ that ghost is gone _

_ i mean it - DJ _

  
  


Oh _.  _ Jackson must have transformed. Billy didn’t even know DJ had a phone of his own, he must have got his number from Jackson’s. Had he only just found out? Billy wasn’t sure how often they switched but he assumed it was at least once a day...

_ No ghost murdering  _

_ necessary thx, I’d  _

_ rather everyone not  _

_ get involved… _

_ your wish is my _

_ command - DJ _

A moment passed and then-

_ you okay? - DJ _

_ Not exactly but getting  _

_ there. Thx for checking  _

_ in on me tho _

_ any time x - DJ _

Billy’s heart skipped a beat at that simple little x. A kiss. They didn’t mean much to some people, Frankie ended every text with a kiss to all her friends, but DJ didn’t do it on every text. That was deliberate. Or maybe it was just a mistake, maybe a typo? But if it was, why didn’t he notice while signing his name? Billy wanted to think more on it but the cold feeling in his chest was back and it was tugging his heart away from his little crush. Slowly he put his phone down on the bedside table and burrowed back under the covers.

  
  



End file.
